colicion de universos
by arleX1997
Summary: por causas de mala suerte o no un estraño personaje llega a equestria y es recibido de forma poco amigable como reaccionara al hecho de aquel mitico mundo despues de su duro pasado y que secretos oculta sera bueno sera malo que hacen leyendo haberiguenlo por aqui
1. Chapter 1

**_bien intente porder subir los capitulos hasi que empesare de 0 espero que les agrade y gracias por leer actualizare semanalmente y difundan este fan fic porfa es todo dejen sus comentarios y demas _  
**

**Era un dia especia donde desde ponyville los ponis arreglaban para la llegada de las princesas donde esa noche la princesa luna daría un espectáculo de estrellas fugases para deleitar a los habitantes de ecuestrita**

**En la orbita se encuentra una gigantesca nave humeante cuyos pasillos estaban vacios solo en la sala de control estba parado una figura de gran tamaño solo sele odserbava su silueta oscura**

**(aquí esta la nave **. /imgres?q=crucero+de+batalla+sc&hl=es&sa=X&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=jlWjCJ8GQ8zwlM:&imgrefurl= . %3Ff%3D8%26t%3D262770%26view%3Dnext&docid=HCrxC7li4Y20zM&imgurl= starcraft/images/7/7d/Battlecruiser_SC1_ &w=640&h=480&ei=jRfmT_neJ-nR6gHKw-TfDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=266&vpy=290&dur=1083&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=138&ty=99&sig=113438496329057695798&page=3&tbnh=130&tbnw=162&start=35&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:35,i:202&biw=1024&bih=624 es algo largo )

-computadora en que sector nos encontramos-**digo con un tono de vos firme**

**-**señor los instrumentos de ubicación no están funcionales y el combustible esta a punto de agotarse señor** –digo una vos cibernética**

**-**bien dame un inventario de armas en la nave-**digo la misteriosa silueta**

**-**calculando-

-señor tenemos 100 armaduras de combate 20 naves caza 2 thor 10 vuitres y 10 tanques de asedio además alimento carnes frutas para una buena cantidad de personal-**menciono **la vos cibernetiaca

-si bien lo de la comida aunque solo quedo yo- **digo con tristeza la silueta y se acerca a una ventana y a cada paso se da a notar los pasos como si fueran una maquina**

**Poniville 10:00 pm**

Todos los ponis estaban esperando el comienzo del espectáculo de lluvia de estrellas la princesa luna estaba en el auditorio lista para salir después de la presentación de la alcaldesa luna sale hacia el escenario y todos aplauden

-Hola a todos esta noche les traigo un espectáculo que lo recordaran por siempre-dice luna con su tono real

**Luna hace brillar su cuerno y en el cielo se observan las ráfagas de luces**

. /imgres?imgurl= files/verperseidas_ &imgrefurl= . /astronomia/como-ver-la-lluvia-de-estrellas-perseidas-2011-2907&usg=_WqgHgAgo6B_wGT2HGJwBSpoVZWM=&h=360&w=476&sz=6&hl=es&start=3&zoom=1&tbnid=uwM6rKLkolqAEM:&tbnh=98&tbnw=129&ei=wp3nT_qfFK746QGG5v3fDg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dlluvia%2Bde%2Bestrellas%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D624%26tbm%3Disch%26prmd%3Dimvnsu&itbs=1

Todos los ponis la ven de cada rincón de ecuestria si saber que es lo que pasa allá arriba

**Orbita de del planeta**

**la nave se ve afecta por los meteoritos entonces unos impacta en las turbinas de la gigantesca nave haciendo de que se empezara a desplomar hacia el planeta**

orbita del planeta

la nave tomaba un color rojo por la friccion de la atmofera la figura se mostraba calmada caminaba hacia el angar de la nave y coun tono de voz furte digo

-computador prepara una nave de evacuacion para ya y asegura la camida la bebida las armas y transmite la posicion de choque a mi trage- ala orden de la figura una pinsas aseguraban las cosas que orden, mientras una de las naves se escuchaba rugian sus motores

poniville

todos los presentes disfrutaban las hermosas luses en el cielo que les daba la princesa luna, pero luna miraba con cierta preocupacion ella tenia puesta la mirada en la estraña bola de fuego rojo, de dejaba ciertos resuidos que caian a tierra pero una unicornio morada la saca de sus pensamientos

-que hemosa idea tubo princesa luna-digo la peli-purpura

-notas esa de color rojo que es mas grande- dice luna sin quitar la merida del odjeto

-si, si lo veo es precioso-respondio la unicornio

-twilight yo no la cree -digo con cierto tono serio y sombrio

nave de evacuacion

-señor listo para parti- digo la voz robotica

-computador pon algo de musica- digo el soldado su trage estaba ala luz de la luna se podia ver que era azul

"esto sera divertido" penso el soldado (cansion: highway to hell)

de la bola de fuego sale una nave y se adelanta el soldado de la cabiana ve un pequeño poblado y dice

-computador aterrisa en la plasa del pueblo-

si senor-

poniville

toda la emocion del pueblo se tranformo en terror al ver como una cosa de metal bajaba del cielo lo peor es que venia de otra

la nave abrio su compuerta y desde el interior sale una luz roja despues una criatura bipeda con ojo grande y verde sale y los ponis salen ullendo del lugar asustados otros se acercan a ver ala estraña creautura

-HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUI- grito el soldado

los ponis se vieron entre si hasta que una poni de crin rosada y pelage de mismo color se haserco y digo

-que clase de criatira eres tu estas echo de metal y por que tienes un solo ojo y que es eso que tiene la luz roja y para que sirve y que es esta cosa de metal grande y de donde vienes-la poni rosa hablaba a gran velocidad

el soldado estaba en sock por el echo de que la poni estaba blando nada cuadraba en la mente del soldado estaba un poca asustado

el soldado no reaccionaba ante el echo de que la pony de rosa crin hablase pero es sacado de sus pensamientos al verse envuelto en una inmensa oscuridad el soldado retrocede unos paso pero se detiene al sentir algo al voltiar vio una especie de cañón el sonido del disparo dejo al soldado cubierto con una masa volviendo a retroceder cuando una luz de varios colores lo rodea y la masa se endurece como piedra lanzando al terra contra su propia nave dejandolo inconsciente

canterlot castillo real 4:00 pm

en los calabobos oscuros y tétricos de aquel hermosos castillo 7 prisiones dos llenas y el resto vacías una el dios del caos la otra el extraño estrangero , poco a poco la roca empieza a desaparecer como un polvo morado

primera persona

-mi cabeza que me paso- di unos paso para darme cuneta que estaba encerrado pero no me quitaron mi armadura de combate mi brazo tenia trosos de piedra pegados pero al tocarlos se desvanescieron

-que raro esta este lugar-

gol pie las rejas estas se rompieron con facilidad en la celda de la derecha una estatua muy peculiar pero si es un prisionero - no tengo nada que perder- igual abri su celda con facilidad pero un problema -como mierda lo saco bueno me agradecerá - con mi puño golpie la estatua de esta salio una luz purpura tenue lo ise unas dos veses y esta se rompió dejando ver alo mas estraño que he visto en mi vida

-que eres tu- digo la estraña criaturas

-no eso pregunto yo- lo mire fijamente hasta que hablo

-por que me liberaste tu cosa extraña- digo mientras se paraba

-mira no se que eres tu pero estamos en las mismas y necesito que me digas donde estoy y si cooperas te prometo que te sacare de aquí empecemos por presentarnos soy un terra mi nombre es arley hernandez y no no se como llege a este sitio

-bien esto sera divertido a ver que tan lejos llegamos mi nombre es discord y soy el espiritu o dios de caos-

-ok por que no espiritu ya vi un pony hablar digamos que esto por tu aspecto es mas normal-

-oye-

bien tenemos que salir de este sitio odio estar encerrado


	2. mal escape

**Sé que el capitulo es corto perdón pero lo subo para no tardar tanto y gracias por leer y esta vez sí terminare **

Al salir de los calabozos ambos El soldado y discord caminaban por los pasillos del castillo sigilosamente (lo mas que se puede con una armadura robótica¬¬) el soldado le contaba lo último que estuvo metido antes de llegar a ecuestrita se detienen ven que no Allan guardias reales y continúan el soldado

-y cono saliste de allí no que estabas rodeado y tus compañeros – pregunto discord impresionado

-no se sabía que estábamos perdido pero yo no tenía nada que perder hace que le dije al capitán que diera la orden de evacuación que yo los cubriría y hace fue pero – el terra se detiene y sube la visera de su casco

- TIENES UNA CABEZA MAS PEQUEÑA – grita discord

- claro pendejo cierto no te lo he explicado veras esto – se golpea el pecho y sueno nido de metal retumba un poco – esto es solo una armadura los zerg son criaturas duras y sin estas armaduras duraríamos todavía menos –

-entiendo no me lo esperaba –

-enserio un robot que se mueve y piensa por si solo que sigue que se transforme – digo yo en tono de regaño

- cierto pero debiste avisarme antes- digo es espíritu del caos con tono de victoria

-cierto – un momento tu eres un dios espíritu lo que seas no tienes en poder de sacarnos de aquí –

-Sid pero tengo que recargar energías para poder hacer no to es un chasquear de deos – al hacerlo una nube rosa aparece entre los dos

-Que es esto- digo mientras tocaba la nube

-algodón de azúcar- dijo discord mientras lo mordía

- bueno sigamos –

Después de un rato ya el sol se ocultaba –estamos perdidos – digo el soldado en tono molesto – que tan difícil es salir de este castillo –

-es por aquí – digo discord con tono confiado

-escucha guardias vamos por acá- y el extraño dúo se escondieron tras unas enormes puertas con arreglos de oro

-DISSSSCORD SABIA QUE TU ESTABAS DETRÁS DE ESTO- esa voz para discord era aterradora hay detrás del escurridizo par un grupo de ponis 2 alicornios ,2 pegasos, 2 unicornios, 2 ponis de tierra y dos humanos ¡


	3. el culpable

**Tarde unas semanas pero el estudio es primero y les deseo felices fiestas**

**Ya sé que mi ortografía es horrible y eso que no han visto mi letra, narración no ha sido de las mejores que yo personal mente he hecho, las puntuaciones sé que no las pongo y las mayúsculas también pero gracias por las recomendaciones y seguro que no conocen a mi profesora de castellano.**

**En otro caso no son dos terran mas yo seme olvido no son solo hay de starcraft sin más espero sus comentarios y regaños.**

El espíritu del caos sentía algo de pavor de sus labios solo escapo una palabra.

-Celestia-

Frente ellos una alicornio blanca como el marfil los miraba fijamente con una gran expresión de disgusto, otra alicornio de color azul oscuro esta tenía miedo pero no de discord sino del terra que con su armadura le doblaban el tamaño.

-He discord quienes son- digo arley con el tono más bajo que pudo.

Discord lo miro de reojo y decidió responderle del mismo tono bajo.

-veras la blanca es la princesa Celestia, la azul oscuro es su hermana luna, las ponis de los collares de oro y la tiara son los elementos de la armonía y posiblemente las que te atacaron anoche – termino discord.

- dime discord como has vuelto tan pronto y será tu culpa todo lo que está sucediendo – digo la princesa Celestia con un tono cerio.

-yo lo libere y posiblemente fu mi crucero el que se estrello – digo arley dando un paso adelante.

- y tú que eres y por que liberaste a discord no sabes lo que él ha hecho –todos lo presentes incluso discord miraban al soldado.

- verán yo soy un terre al igual que ellos dos,- dijo señalando al los "terras" que estaban junto a los elementos de la armonía – yo la razón por la que lo libere es porque él estaba igual que yo y si usted saca las cuentas él ha sido más amistoso con migo que según usted es el malo que ustedes los buenos- digo el soldado con un tono serio.

**Zona de impacto 8:00pm**

Lo que era un prado verde con unos árboles había sido convertido en un infierno los pegasos traían las nubes lo más rápido posible para apagar el fuego abraoor que consumía todo a su paso los unicornios abrían

**Es corto y lo subo porque estoy de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y no e tenido el tiempo perdón pero tal vez este año saque el otro si no en enero gracias por leer y por sus comentarios**


End file.
